Hey Brewer!
by kepc
Summary: ...Alex is engaged and tells his mate Dave about it!
1. Chapter 1

_**A conversation between Alex and Dave Brewer about Alex becoming engaged...**_

"Hey Brewer." Alex calls as he exits his Ute.

Dave looks up and replies" Hey Big Fella where have you been? We've missed you?"

Alex laughs as he moves towards Dave and says "Oh I'm touched mate you missed me."

They both laugh.

...

"So Brewer I've got some big news for ya."

Dave stops what he's doing and waits for Alex to continue.

"I'm engaged mate." Alex says with a big smile on his face.

Dave laughs and shakes Alex's hand and says "Oh that's fantastic mate I'm thrilled for you."

Alex smiles and says "Yeah it's all happened pretty quick but when you know you know."

Dave agrees and says. "Well it was obvious to all of us that she was in love with you. You're just a bit slow aren't ya big fella."

Alex is looking at Dave with a bewildered expression on his face.

"Brewer what are you talking about?" Alex enquires.

The two men stand for a moment looking at each other.

...

Dave looks at his friend and offers. "Stevie?"

Alex laughs " Bloody hell Dave. Stevie and I are just mates. I'm engaged to Fiona. You've got to stop hanging around with the girls you're starting to fantasize."

Dave says "How long have you known Fiona?"

"Five fantastic days." Alex answers grinning.

Dave just shakes his head and says "You idiot, that's just one date over 5 nights."

Alex looks at Dave and says "That's not the reaction I wanted Dave."

"Well I'm sorry Alex but that's all I've got." Dave says angrily as he continues working.

Alex stands for awhile deep in thought and then enquires. "Why did you think I was engaged to Stevie?"

Dave looks at him and says. "Listen mate I've got work to do . You're engaged that's great! So it doesn't matter Ok. "

Alex looks angry and says. " Listen Brewer I've obviously missed something and Stevie's my friend so I'd like to know what you're on about.'

Dave looks at him and offers" Alex I'm really good at stuffing things up by saying things when I shouldn't. So I'd rather not say anymore alright."

Alex looks at him and says "Please Dave tell me what you know or think you know?"

Dave stops, takes off his gloves and looks at Alex. "The day of the fire when you took off. I was here when Stevie arrived looking for you and she was really rattled. She had searched everywhere, the pub, Kilarney and Drover's she even rang the hospital."

Dave continues. "She said she was alright but I could see she wasn't, I tried to get her to stay for a chat but she left."

Alex grins and says "She's feisty and when she gets something in her head you can't make her change her mind."

Dave looks at him and says "About twenty minutes later I came outside for wood and noticed her car was still here."

Alex looks at Dave waiting for the rest of the story and says "Well what was she doing?"

Dave takes a deep breath and says "She was crying mate and by the look of her she'd been crying a long time."

Alex's is clearly shocked by Dave's words.

"Why was she crying?" Alex says.

Dave looks at his mate and says "You're really not very quick are you?"

Alex still looks puzzled and Dave continues. " Follow me Alex. Stevie is your best friend she knows everything about you. She's stunning but chooses to remain single? She rescues you from a fire and then you run away somewhere . She searches for you everywhere and finally comes here and I tell her you've packed up and gone. She tries to call you and there's no answer and I find her crying in her car."

Alex wipes his face nervously and inhales deeply. "So you think Stevie's in love with me?"

Dave says crossly. "I don't think Alex I know and so does everyone else. It's so obvious."

"Bloody hell." Is all Alex says.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alex and Stevie have a fight but end up on the same side...**_

"Hey baby where have you been?" Fiona gushes.

Alex doesn't react.

"Alex!" She pushes.

Looking up he says "Sorry Fi were you talking to me?"

All smiles she offers. "I just asked where you have been."

"What?'

"Where have you been?'

"Oh sorry Fi I was just talking to Dave and he was telling me something that I'm worried about."He explains.

...

"Can I help?" She asks then adds "You know I'm a good listener."

He smiles at her and says "No, thanks for the offer though, but I really need to speak to Stevie."

"Oh but you just saw her." Fiona offers.

He looks deep in thought but doesn't reply.

She pushes. "Alex are we leaving now?"

Inhaling he asks. "Fi I really need to speak to Stevie would you mind just hanging around here for an hour or so?'

Sandra sniggers.

Alex gives her a filthy look and then looking at Fiona says. "I'll be as quick as I can Fi .Ok?"

...

Harry growls. "Don't go running over there to her Alex and don't leave this one here with us."

Alex snarls "Would it kill you to be nice now and again you rotten old bastard."

"Watch your mouth Alex." Harry warns.

"Or what, you'll disinherit me? Hit me? Give it your best shot old man."

Fiona feels very uncomfortable until Sandra says. "Harry I'll take care of Fiona we can have a cuppa and a chat and you can go and see to King Harold."

Harry huffs off at a slow pace towards the yards.

...

Alex feels uneasy about leaving Fiona in Sandra's clutches but is desperate to see Stevie so he kisses Fiona and whispers "Watch her she's a rattlesnake while you're watching her rattle she'll bite you."

Fiona giggles at his description.

"Thanks Sandra." Alex calls as he runs across the yard.

Watching him Sandra says. "You'd best get used to this Fiona he runs to her every time she calls."

Fiona feels her gut knot and decides Stevie is the enemy and the sooner she gets rid of her the better.

...

Driving into Drover's Alex runs inside and finds Tess sitting at the table shelling peas.

"Hi Tess where's Stevie?"Alex asks.

Tess tries to divert him and says "Umm... she... Arghh..., she's in the shower Alex."

She watches as his shoulders slump.

The back screen door closes and they both look at the door as Stevie enters, she looks pale and upset.

...

Alex looks at Tess and wonders why she has lied to him.

"Hey Stevie." Alex greets her.

"G'Day "She replies as she hurries over to the sink.

"Tess said you were in the shower." He offers.

Stevie turns, drinking her water from the glass and Alex notices the exchange between the two women.

"Um yeah I was going to but I had a couple of jobs to do first." She answers not holding eye contact and he instantly knows she's lying.

...

"Can we talk Stevie?" He asks.

"What about?" She asks sounding annoyed.

'The day of the fire."

"No, I'm busy Alex and you didn't want to talk about it then and I have nothing to say now."She snaps back and moves to walk away.

Panic rises in him and he blurts. "I was talking to Dave."

Stevie glares at him and says. "Yeah so what gossip did he tell you?"

Tess tries not to laugh and excuses herself before she does.

...

Tess leaves the room and Alex is unsure of how to start this conversation so leads with. "What did you think of Fiona?"

He notices she looks really annoyed and she replies. "You like her."

He tries not to grin and says "That's not what I asked."

She moves to walk passed him and he grabs her arm and says "Stevie what's wrong with you? Are you jealous?"

"Ha." She scoffs. "Of what?'

"Fiona?" He states.

Shaking her head she quips. "You've known her for five days and you've asked her to marry you. She doesn't know anything about you and she hasn't met Harry. That tells me she's either stupid, a gold digger or awfully good in bed."

He lets her arm go wounded by the venom in her words.

He thinks quickly, she isn't stupid and she isn't that good in bed and Harry's words ring in his ears. He said the same thing... gold digger...

Anger rises in him.

"So you are jealous .You don't even know her."He snarls.

"Neither do you." She spits at him.

...

"It might be nice if you could get along with her Stevie.' He says hopefully.

"Why Alex?" Stevie argues.

"Because you're my best friend." He states.

Shrugging her shoulders she quips. "Shouldn't Miss Fancy pants be your best friend?"

He looks at her and thinks why she doesn't like her?

...

Maybe Dave is right.

"Are you in love with me Stevie? Is that what it is?" He slams the words at her.

He's disgusted with himself but he wants the truth.

Briefly he sees the wounded look in her eyes and then she comes out fighting. "Don't flatter yourself Alex. She's just like all the others, weaselled her way into your heart through your pants."

He doesn't respond.

She flicks him on the chest and says "Maybe just maybe if you listened to this instead of that." Pointing to his groin she continues her vicious attack. "You might actually find someone to love you the way you should be loved and I don't just mean sex. It's not just about sex Alex."

"Oh and you're such an authority on that aren't you." He growls.

Again he sees the pain he's inflicting but he pushes on. "What should I look for Stevie?'

"What am I your bloody guidance counsellor?" She snarls.

"Come on tell me what should I be looking for?" He yells and he's shocked when she jumps.

She stands defeated and he can see it but he wants to hear it from her.

Tess walks into the room.

Alex is about to yell at Stevie but she turns and her face drops.

...

"Tess...What's wrong?" Stevie enquires walking towards her.

"Nick's plane is missing..."

Alex feels like he's been hit in the chest by a sledge hammer.

Stevie hugs Tess and says. "He'll be fine Tess it's a mistake. You'd feel it in your heart if it was true."

Tess smiles and says "I would Stevie wouldn't I."

Hugging her friend tightly she says. "You feel true love in your heart and if anything bad had happened you would be the first to know."

Tess says "You are one hundred percent right Stevie. He wouldn't leave me not like this."

Stevie sits Tess down and says "I'll put the kettle on."

...

Alex is standing stock still he hasn't moved or spoken.

Stevie is aware of him and moves over and wraps her arms around his waist and says. "He'll be fine Alex... We have to be positive."

He hugs her and nods, so close to tears he even surprises himself.

As he hugs her he feels calmness, his tears dissipate and thinking clearly he says. "I'll go and find him Tess. I'll bring him back for you."

Stevie looks up at him and smiling says. "That's it Alex positive thinking and action."

Tess stands and hugs him and says. "Alex I can always rely on you. Thank you."

...

Alex stays for awhile and has a cuppa with the girls then heads back over to tell Harry the news.

Reaching Kilarney he has lost track of time.

Fiona meets him at the gate and is furious. "Where have you been? You said an hour I've been stuck here for three hours!"

He looks at her and says "I needed to speak with Stevie and then I had tea with Tess."

"I'm glad you had a nice afternoon." She growls.

...

He feels anger rise and he spits. "Nick's plane is missing."

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"His plane took off, there was a storm and it didn't land." He states.

"Oh I'm sorry have they found his body?" She asks.

He glares at her. "We don't know he's dead Fiona! Tess doesn't think he's dead.'

...

After Alex tells Harry and Sandra he's very upset and hugs Fiona, she hugs him back and he still feels upset and is unsure why.

Fiona says. "What will we do now?"

Looking at her he says "I'm going to buy two tickets, one for you to go home and one for me to Argentina so I can see if I can find him."

"Why would you do that?"Fiona asks.

"To be positive and take action." He tells her.

"Well that's just silly Alex, it will be like looking for a needle in a hay stack plus we're supposed to be together and you're going to leave me."She whines.

"Tess thinks if Nick was dead she'd feel it, she'd know." He offers.

"You're kidding aren't you?" She hisses.

"No I'm serious and so is Tess." He says and decides he'll throw in what Stevie said to see what Fiona's reaction is.

"You feel true love in your heart Fiona and if something bad had happened she'd be the first to know." He tells her.

"She's in shock Alex she doesn't know what she's saying." Fiona scoffs then adds "I can't believe you are doing this."

...

Still standing in his arms she runs her hand up his back, then down and across his backside squeezing one cheek she says."Want to go into the pub, maybe have a few drinks, and book a room?"

Pushing back he looks at her and says "No that's the last thing on my mind.'

Stevie's words rush at him...It's not just about sex...

...

Early the next morning Alex takes Fiona to the airport and she is very unhappy but his thoughts are on Tess and Nick.

"Make sure you ring me every night Alex!" Fiona tells him.

"Yeah I'll see how I go but it will depend on where I am." He promises absentmindedly.

As the plane takes off he heads for Drover's Run.

...

Stevie meets him at the gate and says. "Have you heard anything Alex?"

He shakes his head and looks sad so she moves forward and hugging him says "It'll be alright Alex. Nick will be fine, it can't end like this not with the baby..."

Her voice catches.

He hugs her tightly and feels calm.

"I'll find him Stevie I promise." He soothes.

She steps back and wiping tears from her cheeks says "Yeah I know you will. He's your brother and your love will find him."

He smiles at her and placing his arm around her shoulder says. "How's Tess?"

She grins up at him and says. "She's being really positive and strong Alex, I'm so proud of her."

"Yeah she's a lot tougher than she looks." He states.

Stevie stops him and he looks down at her and she says. "I know you are going to be busy and may not have phone access but if you can will you ring Tess please. The not knowing each day will eat away at her resolve and we need to keep her as positive as possible because of the baby."

He hugs her and says. "Every chance I get I'll ring ok?"

She nods and isn't expecting. "I'll need to hear your voice too Stevie."

He heart rolls over and she wants to say...I'll need to hear yours too...But she just hugs him tightly hoping he understands.

He does.

...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dave and Alex have another chat and Dave hits Alex...**_

"Hey Brewer, Would you be able to keep an eye on the Drover's girls for me, I'm off to Argentina late this afternoon?" Alex asks.

"Yeah no worries. Have you had any news?" Dave asks.

"No nothing but the girls are positive that I'll find him." Alex explains.

"Well that's the way to be Alex." Dave offers.

Alex nods.

...

Dave grabs two beers and they sit together.

Alex looks like he has something to say, so dave waits.

"I spoke to Stevie the other day." Alex begins.

Dave looks shocked and asks. "You didn't say I said anything did you?"

Alex looks guilty and says. "I just said I had been talking to you."

Crossly Dave says "Yeah thanks for that Alex."

"I think you're right Dave." Alex states.

Dave nods.

"She was really defensive and I could tell she was lying to me and she's never lied to me before so that was a bit of a shock."Alex laments.

"Why do you think she would do that?" Dave asks him.

"To protect herself I guess.' Alex replies.

Dave flicks him across the back of the head.

"Ow what was that for?" Alex yells.

"That's for being stupid, and I'm going to do that every time you say something stupid until you start thinking properly."Dave chuckles.

Rubbing the back of his head Alex grins at his friend and hesitantly offers. "She was protecting me?"

Dave grins.

...

"Hey Brewer do you believe in true love?" Alex asks.

"What do you mean?" Dave asks.

"Well the other day when we heard about Nick's plane Stevie told Tess that if something bad had happened to him Tess would feel it in her heart. Like Tess would be the first to know."Alex explains.

Dave says. "I don't know whether I'd call it true love but there is definitely a connection sometimes between people, even friends can be like that. Haven't you ever just known something wasn't right? You know, felt it here in your gut."

Alex nods.

"Stevie is like that with you." Dave offers.

Alex looks at him and says "What do you mean?'

"She can tell at a glance if something is bothering you. I've seen her do it." Dave states.

"Nah women are just more switched on than us that's all."Alex quips.

"Ow what did you do that for?" Alex asks rubbing the back of his head again.

"I warned you!" Dave says chuckling.

"What was stupid about that? It's a fact Dave women pay more attention to stuff than we do."Alex says looking annoyed.

"Well does Fiona notice? Or Tess? Or Jodie?" Dave asks.

Alex looks at him and says "No."

"I rest my case Big Fella, I rest my case."

...

Three days later Alex rings Drover's Run.

"Hello Drover's Run, Tess Ryan speaking...Oh Hi Alex...Yes ...Umm I'm not sure...No the one he always takes ...Yes that's right. I'd appreciate that. Thank you...No she isn't, the girls are bringing in one of the larger herds...Yes I will she'll be sorry she missed your call..." Tess smiles and then says "I will Alex I'm sure she's thinking about you too...Do you want me to ring Harry? Ok if you say so...Bye..."

Hanging up the phone Alex has an uneasy feeling but disregards it and moves back to lie down on his bed.

...

"Turbo away to me!" Stevie calls and the dog does precisely as he's told.

"Jodi pull your side back in they're straggling." Stevie calls.

Jodi rides quickly and whistles and growls at the steers until they move back in line.

"Stevie do you think Alex will find Nick soon?" Kate asks.

"I don't know Kate I just hope he finds something to give Tess an easy night. I don't think she's sleeping much.' Stevie adds.

Kate agrees and adds. "Yeah I've seen her light on late at night."

...

"Your turn Stevie." Jodi yells pointing to a rogue steer.

Stevie grins and eases Banjo into a canter and gives chase.

Kate and Jodi smile watching her .

No one worked the cattle like she did and even though she was sometimes tough on the girls it was times like this that they loved .

She was really good at this and they admired her.

Banjo moved swiftly with her soft hands and gentle pressing from her knees.

This way and that rounding up the steer.

...

With the wind in her hair and smile on her face she was in her element.

And then...

"Stevie! Are you all right?' Kate called jumping from her horse and gliding down beside Stevie.

"Yeah I'm ok but I think my ankles not." She winced as she tried to stand.

"Easy boy easy." Stevie cooed checking to see if Banjo was alright.

...

" You were going so well and then it looked like he put his foot in a hole or something and down you went in slow motion. We could see you rolling and him rolling it was scary Stevie." Kate confesses.

Stevie chuckles and says. " You should have seen it from my angle.

Deciding banjo is ok she says. "Kate can you give me a bunk up please?'

"Actually I think Jodi's your better bet I don't call her stretch for nothing! If you were riding a Shetland I'd be alright."Kate offers.

Stevie laughs and says. "Righto Jodes I need a boost up."

With all three back on their horses.

They head the mob for home.

Stevie is pale and shaken and begins to sweat profusely.

Kate and Jodi are too busy gathering the herd to notice.

...

In Argentina Alex sits up in bed.

A feeling of dread deep in his gut.

Picking up the phone he dials.

...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Turbulent times ahead...**_

Harry Ryan hangs up the phone and walks over to the leather couch and slumps down.

"Are you alright Harry?" Sandra asks concern in her voice.

With a snarl on his face and in his voice he replies. "What a stupid question! Am I alright? My son is missing presumed dead and you ask if I'm alright?"

She recoils from his words but offers. "I understand Harry when we lost our baby..."

"You haven't got any idea how I feel Sandra it's not the same.' Harry fires at her.

Standing she holds her tears and wraps them up in anger and says " You are the meanest and most vindictive man I've ever met and if you had a heart there would be no where for it to grow because your soul is in darkness and I'm sure your blood is black."

Rage lifts him to his feet. "Get Out! Get Out! Get Out!"

As she scurries away she yells. "You'll be hearing from my lawyers Harry you picked the wrong person to mess with."

...

Fiona whines at her mother "He's been gone for almost two weeks and he's only rung me twice."

"Fi he's been busy looking for his brother I'm sure he thinks about you all of the time." Her Mother offers.

"I bet he's been ringing her all the time." Fiona states jealousy dripping from her mouth as she speaks.

"Fi I know it's unusual for a man to have a best friend that's a woman but you have to remember he chose you not her. Ok?"

Fi nods and gives a small smile to her Mother. "Yes he did. Didn't he?"

...

With his brother at his side Alex walks into the back door of Drover's Run.

Tess greets them both and thanks Alex for bringing Nick home to her.

Stevie appears in the doorway and Alex's heart shifts rhythm.

When everything settles Stevie asks. "Would you like a beer?"

Alex smiles and says "Yeah that would be nice."

Sitting outside on the bench.

Stevie grins at him and moving her beer to his says. "To true love."

He laughs and says "True Love.

Clinking bottles he sips and as she finishes he leans in and kisses her.

His heart pounds but he ends the kiss and moves back slightly to see her reaction.

Her beautiful eyes shine brightly and she grins and moves towards him.

This time the kiss is sensual, soft, and full of promise and passion.

"What in the hell?"Fiona yells.

They part and look at the doorway Fiona stands hands on hips, she is livid.

Alex wakes up.

Confused.

...

Looking at the clock Alex smiles it'll be dark on Drover's Run and all the girls will be inside for the night.

He needs to speak to Stevie, his dream unsettled him and he's decided to tell her about it and see what sort of reaction he gets.

Picking up the phone he dials.

The phone rings out.

He rings again.

Same thing.

Ringing for a third time he waits, when it doesn't answer he convinces himself the girls probably having taken Tess out to the pub to try and lift her spirits.

It rings out...

...

Fiona has tried ringing the number Alex gave her but it's engaged.

She rings again and it says busy.

She hangs up and sulks.

...

Kate runs for the phone as the other girls continue into the living room.

Stevie sits and puts her foot up on to the stool.

Tess fusses around her.

Laughing Stevie says "Will you stop it Tess I'm supposed to be looking after you."

"Well the doctor only let you come home because we said we'd look after you. So unless you want me to take you back! I'd be quiet if I was you!" Tess says in a playfully gruff voice.

Stevie laughs.

...

Kate walks back into the room.

"Who was on the phone Kate?" Tess asks.

"Fiona." Kate replies.

The girls all look at each other.

"She just wanted to know if we'd heard from Alex, because he's only rung her twice."Kate adds.

Jodi chuckles and says "Ow that must hurt. What did you say?"

"I just told her Alex rings Stevie every morning and every night."

Stevie's mouth drops open and says. "Oh Kate please tell me you're joking?"

Kate leads them on for a bit longer and then laughs loudly and answers "No I just told her we'd heard from him a few times."

They all laugh when Tess quips." Your first response was closer to the truth Kate."

...

"That's the phone again." Jodi states running to answer it.

Tess, Kate and Stevie chatter and then Kate goes off to make them all some food.

Jodi appears at the door with the cordless phone in her hand, and grinning says. "It's Alex for Stevie."

...

In his room Alex smiles broadly when he hears her voice. "Hey how are you? I rang earlier but no one answered. Why did you go there? What! When? I mean what time? ...I knew that ..." He laughs and adds "No I'm serious Stevie, I woke up and had this horrible feeling in my guts...yeah I did."

In the living room of Drover's Stevie smiles and giggles.

Tess gestures for Jodi to follow her into the kitchen.

Stevie watches them go and then whispers. "Alex have you found any clues? Really? ...have you thought about it as if he didn't actually get on the plane? ... Well you know while you're waiting to see if they find wreckage search the hospitals, hotels there can't be too many six foot tall blonde blokes wandering around over there...he'd stick out Alex."

...

In his room Alex takes in what she is saying and decides as soon as he gets off the phone that's exactly what he'll do.

He hesitates for a moment then says. "Hey Stevie...I dreamt about you last night...Yeah I did."

Slowly he explains the dream and then asks. "So what do you think Stevie?"

...

Secretly she's thrilled that he even dreamt about her let alone kissed her but she can't say that to him so she leads with.

"Gee Alex if I didn't know better I'd say you liked me." She quips.

She smiles listening to his laughter rolling down the line filling her heart with happiness.

"She what? Caught us? "She laughs and then says. "Oh I'd like to see that."

The two chatter on until Kate calls dinner.

Stevie doesn't want to hang up but reluctantly says. "Alex I'm sorry I have to go, Kate's got dinner ready...Yeah me too...just like old times...yes I miss you too." She laughs and says. "Yeah I might, mine might be a bit raunchier than yours..."

Giggling she says "Ok and if you do, I'll tell you every detail. Bye...and Alex... Stay safe..."

...

Alex hangs the phone up and has a huge smile on his face.

He feels happier than he has in a long time.

Stevie's reaction was more than he expected and he guesses he's left her with a smile on her face too.

As his phone begins to ring he prayers it isn't Fiona.

" Hello Alex Ryan...Hey Brewer good to hear from you...Yeah I just spoke to her...Yes I have. Dave what would you say if I told you I've only spoken to Fiona twice since I've been here and if I had a choice I'd rather talk to Stevie than her...Yes , yes that's what I think too...Yeah I will.."

He looks uncomfortable as he listens to Dave then says. "Yeah I will."

They chat for a further five minutes then Alex bids his friend goodbye and makes him promise he'll head over to Stevie in the morning to see if she needs anything.

Grabbing his hat Alex heads out in search of anyone who may have seen Nick.

...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Caution...Happy Harry Ahead...**_

Stevie is left on her own at her insistence as Tess feeds out with Jodie and Kate.

Trying to work out how to take her coffee out onto the veranda Stevie hears a male voice call." Hello anyone home."

A loud knocking accompanies the call.

Stevie feels uncomfortable instantly as she recognizes Harry Ryan's voice.

Grabbing her crutches Stevie hobbles out to the back door and opens the screen.

"Good Morning Harry." Stevie offers.

"What's good about it?" He replies gruffly.

Stevie would normally say nothing but is sore and tired after a restless night's sleep and isn't in the mood for his rot.

"Well I woke up this morning in good health and with good friends around me and for you I'd say you woke up this morning, we've had no more bad news from Argentina and as we speak your grandchild is growing stronger every day waiting to meet you although for the life of me I can't imagine why anyone would be excited about meeting you! Grumpy old bugger that you are." She quips.

He glares at her and almost grins then says. "I take it you're the only one home?"

"Yes I am, the girls will be back soon they're just feeding out." She states.

"Can I smell fresh coffee?" He asks.

Looking back towards the kitchen she then looks at him and says. "I'll make a deal with you Harry.

I'd like to drink my coffee on the veranda but haven't quite worked out how to get it out there yet.

If you carry my cup out you can pour yourself one."

He looks at her without much expression and says "Alright."

He holds the door and she turns and hobbles back inside.

...

"So Tess have you worked out what you're going to call the baby if it's a girl?" Kate asks.

Tess grins and says "No and even if we had I wouldn't be telling.'

"Jodi is a really pretty name for a girl." Jodi quips.

Kate looks at Tess winks and offers. "No most of the Jodi's I've met are a bit dull."

Jodi spins and screwing up her face says "Kate! That was such a mean thing to say. "

Tess adds. "It's true though I've had the same experience."

Jodi looks at them seriously and then they both start laughing.

Jodi says. "That wasn't funny."

Which makes them laugh even more?

...

Alex has scoured the hotels and hospitals in the area Nick would have left from and has three left to visit.

Walking into the foyer he smiles to himself this hospital is very old.

He feels like he has stepped back in time.

Even though it's old, it's spotless.

The floorboards shine and he can smell the old fashioned wax used to polish them and it reminds him of his childhood when his Mother used to wax the floors.

Plain white iron beds with starched white linen sheets look sterile but comfortable.

Fresh flowers are placed in vases here and there while an old fashioned fan whirls above his head flicking the curtains gently with the warm afternoon breeze.

...

Pulling Nick's photo from his bag he offers it to the receptionist who he has realized speaks no English.

Looking at the photo he sees recognition flash across her face and his heart pounds and he feels his mouth dry.

She gabbles animatedly at him and he tries to tell her. "My Brother!"

He points at himself and says "Alex Ryan."

Then pointing at the photo he says "Nick Ryan."

She gestures for him to sit in the waiting room and rushes off taking the photo with her.

...

As Stevie sits placing her crutches beside her chair.

Harry Ryan walks behind her and slides the tray with the coffee pot, mugs and milk onto the table and sits himself down.

"So what did you do to your leg?" Harry asks.

"Took a tumble off Banjo." She offers.

He scoffs "I thought you were a big shot rodeo star?'

She looks at him and quips. "Well Harry it's a bit tricky staying on a horse that is rolling around on the ground."

"Oh so the horse actually fell! You're lucky you weren't killed."He states.

"Well that would have made your day I guess." She quips.

He looks uncomfortable and says "I would never wish that on you."

Stevie glances at him and is unsure of what to say next so she offers him a biscuit.

...

"Hello anyone home!" Dave calls as he walks into Drover's kitchen.

"On the veranda Dave! Grab a mug, coffee's fresh." Stevie yells.

Walking onto the veranda all smiles Dave spots Harry and greets him.

"You're out and about early Dave what can I do for you." Stevie asks.

Dave grins and replies. "I rang the Big Fella last night and he made me promise to come over and see if you needed anything."

Stevie chuckles and says "Well I could have done with your help five minutes ago but luckily Harry turned up."

Dave nods and asks. "How's the leg this morning?"

Harry watches her as she's talks to Dave.

She has a beautiful smile as she replies. "I had a dreadful night's sleep, it was very uncomfortable plus I kept dreaming and waking up but compared to what Tess is going through I have no problems."

"Alex said it's a nasty break."

She nods and answers. "Worst possible timing, I'll be completely out of action for at least three weeks and then hopefully they'll give me a boot. I can ride with that. I won't be able to drive though all our cars are manuals. If we had an auto I could at least do supply runs and help feed out. Tess really doesn't need a crippled overseer at the moment."

Dave smiles at her and asks. "I'll come over and help Stevie. Don't worry you girls have lots of friends in the district that will chip in and help."

She reaches over and squeezes his hand and says. "Thanks Dave."

"My Utes an auto, you can borrow that until your foot heals." Harry offers.

Stevie looks at him quickly wondering if she heard right.

"Thanks Harry that would be a great help to Tess." Stevie offers.

...

Hearing a car .

Dave asks. "Are you expecting visitors Stevie?'

Puzzled she shakes her head and replies. "No. "

She moves to stand.

Dave says. "Stay there Stevie I'll go."

...

"So it's a bad break?' Harry offers.

Grinning she replies. "Yes apparently but then again no break is good."

"You need a thermos and screw top containers with a small calico bag you can sling around your neck, so you can have your coffee on the veranda." He offers.

She smiles at him and says "What a great idea Harry thanks for that."

He gives her the tiniest of smiles and is amazed how good he feels.

...

Alex stands as the receptionist returns with a tall grey haired man whom Alex assumes is a Doctor.

"Hola, my name is Doctor Emilio Sanchez and you are?"

Smiling Alex replies. "Hola my name is Alex Ryan and I'm pleased to meet you."

Holding the picture Emilio asks "You know this man?"

"Yes he's my brother. He was supposed to catch a plane home but we got word that his plane took off and never landed." Alex states.

"I'm afraid he did not get on the plane sir. Someone attacked him." Emilio answers.

Alex feels sad but hopeful and he asks. "Is he here?'

Smiling the Doctor replies "Yes he is here but we have kept him sedated as he had a number of injuries to his head. Would you like to see him?"

Alex nods, his stomach twists, he's found Nick.

If he has head injuries, will he still be the same Nick?

Following Emilio down the corridor Alex hears the click clacking of his own boots on the wooden floors, his heart pounds in his ears and he wishes Stevie was here so he could hold her and feel this new calmness she gives him.

Fiona enters his thoughts briefly but Stevie pushes her out.

...

Tess and the girls finish feeding out and begin the trip back to the house.

"What's next today?" Tess asks.

"Well Stevie had us teed up to drench the mob and we've got fencing tomorrow." Jodi answers.

Looking at Kate, Tess says. "We might have to tweak the rosters a bit Kate."

Kate grins and says "With Stevie out of action I think we'll need to tweak them a lot Tess."

Tess nods and feels just a little overwhelmed.

...

Stevie turns her head when she hears Dave's footsteps.

Grinning she says. "Whose sending you flowers Dave?'

Placing the huge bouquet of flowers beside her he quips. "They're yours not mine."

"Mine! Who would send me flowers?" She asks sounding puzzled.

Dave hands her a card and says. "That should tell you."

Opening the envelope she reads the card.

_**Hope you mend fast.**_

_**And wishing that you had the sweetest of dreams last night. Alex x**_

She feels her face burn and her eyes prick with tears.

Inhaling she offers. "They're a get well from Alex."

Harry has watched her and sees her expression and for an instant feels sorry for her and realizes whatever is on that card says more than get well.

...


	6. Chapter 6

_**A call to home...**_

Alex follows as the Doctor opens the door.

The room is spacious and two French doors open onto a small patio.

Nick is lying on his back with a small bandage across his forehead and one around his left wrist other than he looks like he's sleeping.

"Mr Ryan your brother is a lucky man, he should recover fully.

Each time we have reduced his medication he shows good signs in all of our tests." Dr Sanchez explains.

Alex nods as he places his hand on his brother's face.

"When will you wake him again?"Alex asks.

...

"He can wake at anytime now Mr Ryan you can try calling him if you like. I will leave you and if would like to talk to him about what is happening at home he may come around by the sound of your voice."Doctor Sanchez tells him.

"Do you have a phone I could use? I would like to ring his wife." Alex asks.

"Yes of course. I will have one of the girls bring one in and set it up for you Mr Ryan."

"You can call me Alex."

The Doctor smiles and says "And my name is Emilio."

...

Alex pulls a chair over and sits beside his brother.

"Hey mate you've had us all worried especially Tess. Harry has dropped his bundle and he's tossed Sandra out which is great. Stevie broke her leg coming off Banjo so she's laid up and can't work. It's all happening mate and you've missed it all."

Alex looks at Nick and he hasn't opened his eyes.

He feels so very sad and just wants him to open them and say ...G'Day what are you doing here...

Reaching over he takes his hand and says. "You've got city boy hands Nick you need to get back to Drover's Run and do some real work instead of sitting in an office all day."

Alex chuckles to himself thinking if Nick was awake he'd fire up at that comment.

Alex looks quickly at Nick's face, his eyes are still closed but he felt Nick squeeze his hand.

...

Nearing the house Jodi quips. "Hey Squirt isn't that Dave's car?"

Tess grins.

Kate replies. "You know perfectly well it is Stretch. I wonder what he's doing here so early"

"Maybe he came to see you Squirt." Jodi teases.

Kate pokes her tongue out at her and clicks her horse to a trot and moves off.

"Great Harry's car is here too. Perfect way to start the day." Jodi grumbles.

Tess looks at Jodi and says "Poor Stevie a broken ankle and having to entertain Harry."

"She will not be happy." Jodi quips.

"They're probably sitting glaring at each other without a word between them."

They both chuckle.

...

As Tess and Jodi round the side of the house they glance at each other.

Jodi whispers. "Is that Harry laughing?"

Tess chuckles and says softly. "I'm not sure I haven't heard it that often myself."

...

Dave, Harry, Stevie and Kate are sitting smiling as the girls join them.

"Morning Tess how are you?" Harry asks.

"I'm good thanks Harry all things considered and yourself?" She replies.

"Well I was a bit grumpy when I got here but Dave and Stevie have kept me entertained so I'm good thanks." Harry replies almost smiling.

"Right! Good to hear." Tess says glancing at Jodi.

Jodi tries not to grin and turns away saying. "I'll make a fresh pot of coffee."

Harry stands and says. "Here Tess take my seat."

...

Tess says. "Whose flowers?"

"Mine." Stevie grins.

"Who from?" Tess inquires knowing full well who they'd be from.

"They're a Get Well from Alex." Stevie offers.

"But you're not sick!" Tess teases.

Grinning she replies. "Yes but it won't take long until I'm sick of sitting around here!"

Harry listens to the banter.

"Oh Tess! Harry said we can use his Ute so I can drive, it's an automatic. So I'll be able to do the supply runs and help out with stuff around the farm." Stevie enthuses.

Tess looks at Harry and says " Thank you Harry that will be a huge help to us.'

...

Jodi walks out onto the veranda and hands Tess the phone.

"It's Alex" Jodi says softly.

"Alex how are you? I'm good thanks ...Yes she's doing really well... She's wheeling and dealing to help around the place already... Yeah Harry is lending us his Ute ...yes ...an auto...Yes he's here now having coffee with Dave and Stevie..." She laughs then says. "You sound happy, what? Oh did you really ...Nick..."Her voice falters barely audible but her smile bright...

Everyone quietens down.

"Oh Nick." She whispers tears streaming down her face.

"Nick it's so good to hear your voice...hmm...yes...Oh I love you too... What happened? Alex where's Nick gone?...Ok...Yes...Thank you so much I owe you a huge hug when you come home...yes..." She says softly.

"Yes hang on." Placing her hand over the phone she says to Harry. "Alex found him, he didn't even get on the plane he was mugged and has been in hospital and they've just brought him out of sedation and Alex turned up with a photo of him and as he had no ID they didn't know who he was.."

"Why was he looking in Hospitals?' Harry asks.

"Alex what made you search the hospitals?"Tess asks.

She reaches over and squeezes Stevie's hand.

Harry watches wondering why.

"Ok I'll put him on." She states.

"Nick wants to talk to you Harry." Tess says handing the phone on.

...

"Hi Dad...yes I'm glad to hear your voice too. I'm not sure, yes a few bumps and bruises but I've lost two weeks and I think I'll be a bit wobbly at standing...yes I will... Yes I'll tell him you said so. ...Dad I'm pretty tired but we'll ring tomorrow ok? ...Yes ... I will and can you give the phone to Stevie please Alex wants to talk to her... Yes I will bye..." Nick says as he hands the phone to Alex.

"Hello...Yes I am, thanks to you and your ideas...Yes ...did you get your flowers? Yeah you did and did you like them." He laughs and asks "So you can't talk? Righto. I'll ring later tonight... Hey how did you get on with your dream...?" He whispers something and then says. "Can you give the phone back to Tess? Ok I'll talk to you after. Bye."

...

On Drover's Run the mood is a happy one.

Stevie is just finishing talking to Alex. "Ummm... Yes they're beautiful thank you... Yes...No...Yes that would be nice...Yes I did dream a lot actually...Yes... Perhaps... Yes...Ok Bye."

As she hands the phone to Tess, Jodi teases. "What did he say Stevie you've blushed? Not much makes you blush."

Stevie grins and says "Well as it was a private conversation Jodi I'm not going to tell you."

They all laugh.

...

Harry's phone rings. "Hello Harry Ryan speaking ...Oh hello ... ...Yes I have spoken to him ...Well he's been busy... I think you should wait for him to ring you Fiona...he's been looking for his brother, you're probably the last person he's thought of...Don't take that tone with me!...you've known him a week he's known his brother his entire life! I don't think there is any comparison... So did he send you flowers?... No! Oh I was just wondering... Yes goodbye."

Stevie glances at Harry and he winks at her.

She's unsure if she should smile or be afraid...Harry has been nice to her all morning .

Harry is only nice when he's up to something and she wonders what it is and where she fits into his plan.

For now she just smiles at him.

...


	7. Chapter 7

_**Nick sees clearly through the fog...**_

Nick lies back on his bed and breathes deeply the fog slowly lifting.

In the last few days he heard foreign voices hovering over him but today it was an English ascent.

Alex's voice had woven its way through the fog and cleared a space for him to follow.

"That was weird." Nick comments.

Alex looks at him and says "What do you mean?"

"Well Dad and Tess, I could hear the emotion in their voices but I've been asleep and don't feel like they do. I'm sure I will once I fully take in what has happened."Nick offers sounding confused.

...

"We thought you were dead at first mate, and then Stevie convinced us you weren't." Alex replies.

Nick grins and says. "So you and Stevie? When did that happen?"

"What are you talking about?" Alex asks looking puzzled.

"Well you wanted to speak to her, you asked her about her dreams, she couldn't talk so you'll ring later and you sent her flowers. Nick answers.

Alex looks at him and shaking his head says "I'm engaged Nick."

Nick smiles brightly and quips. "Congratulations mate it's taken you long enough. I bet the old man wasn't thrilled?"

"Not to Stevie." Alex states.

Stunned Nick asks. "Who too?"

"Fiona Webb I met her in Melbourne."Alex offers.

"So how long have you known her for?" Nick asks.

"Well I've been here for two weeks so three weeks now." Alex offers.

...

Nick looks shocked and without thinking clearly states. "Poor Stevie."

Annoyed Alex asks. "What do you mean?"

"Well ...No it doesn't matter..." Nick replies.

"Yes it does Nick what do you mean?" Alex pleads.

"I always thought you were in love with her. Just by the way you spoke about her and all the time you spent with her. I just thought because you were such good friends you were holding back in case you messed it up. Plus watching her around you, she doesn't see other men because all she sees is you." Nick offers teasingly.

Alex looks pissed off while Nick is speaking and then with the last comment grins.

"She looks at me? And what do you mean messed it up?"Alex asks.

"Well think about it Alex. Stevie knows you better than any other woman you've ever known and she will always stand up for you and yet you've never slept with her. Or have you?"Nick states.

Alex grins and says. "No I haven't."

"Why haven't you? Aren't you attracted to her?' Nick asks.

Again Alex grins and says. "Isn't it time you had a nap or something?'

"That doesn't answer my question Alex. If Stevie moved away tomorrow how would you feel? Nick pushes.

...

Alex looks thoughtfully at his brother and says. "What normal man wouldn't be attracted to her, she's beautiful even in a t-shirt and jeans. Ya know we kissed once, before your wedding..."

Nick says. "Well you kept that a secret. Why didn't you take it further?"

Alex shrugs .."She was getting over Kane and I was still grieving and it shocked the hell out of both of us so we agreed to be just friends." Alex explains.

Nick quips. "What was it like?"

Alex grins and says "Why should I tell you?"

Nick laughs and answers. "You don't have to tell me, you just have to ask yourself was there anything in that kiss that could be built on or was it just a kiss?"

...

With the news on Drover's Run everyone's mood lifts to an all time high.

Harry makes his leave and Dave offers to help the girls drench the mob they have brought in.

Stevie and Tess sit back on the veranda and talk about the Ryan men in Argentina.

"Oh Stevie how can we go from such crushing lows to such exhilarating highs in a matter of two weeks?' Tess says smiling at her friend.

"At least you get the highs; all I get is lows and lower lows."Stevie says trying to make light of the situation.

Tess reaches over and squeezing her friends hand says. "He'll come to his senses Stevie. He has to see what is right in front of him."

Stevie gets a little teary and says. "I've been right in front of him for years Tess and he hasn't noticed me yet."

"Well you were scared maybe he is too? Maybe he thinks you'd laugh at him."Tess offers.

...

Days pass and Stevie gets the Ute off Harry and begins to move around doing odd jobs as best she can.

Tess has a smile so wide the girls begin to tease her about doing toothpaste commercials which makes her smile and laugh more.

Dave Brewer drops over before and after work each day to see if he can help with anything which the girls appreciate.

Kate takes a huge amount of teasing off Jodi but returns it just as quickly once she's realized Jodi fancies Kilarney's new overseer.

...

Alex flops onto his bed in the motel exhausted from the day spent at the hospital with Nick.

The last few days have been a blur with therapies to make sure Nick is strong enough to travel.

Tomorrow they'll begin the long journey home and his mind is cluttered with thoughts, doubts and questions.

He'd spoken to Fiona last night even though he was exhausted and all she had done was whine on about how much she'd missed him and how he should come to Melbourne and see her.

When he'd told her he was taking Nick all the way home and hanging around for a few days first she was filled with rage and hung up on him.

...

Later he'd picked up the phone and rung Stevie.

The minute she heard his voice, she had said how tired he sounded and maybe he shouldn't have rung but just gone straight to bed.

He felt the concern in her voice and he knew she was worried about him.

When he'd told her about Fiona's comments she'd said well I'm sure she has missed you.

Talk to her and make her understand that it's important to you to make sure your brother is safe after all the baggage and guilt you have carried for years about his rodeo accident. Bringing him home safe is a chance to put something right.

He had smiled at her words, she understood him and he didn't have to explain anything.

She even understood that he wanted to stay close by Nick and Tess for a few days.

Then they'd talked about her dreams again but he could hear her trying to change the subject and he understood she was trying to protect herself this time.

He was coming home.

But he was engaged and things had changed.

The flirting had to stop.

When she'd finally growled at him to go to bed because he sounded so very tired he'd smiled and wished her sweet dreams and she'd answered you too.

He felt light and eased into a deep, peaceful sleep.

He dreamed of her.

...

Harry Ryan stretched out on the couch with a small glass of whiskey.

He needed Alex back on the farm, and even though this new woman was from a wealthy family he really didn't like city princesses especially the type he surmised she'd be.

Just by the clothes she wore and the bag she carried he knew she had expensive taste and she'd spend the money as fast as they earned it.

She'd also be the kind to want half of everything if a divorce occurred and he was certain in would.

Fiona was too soft for Alex, her insipid whining would cause him to give in and let her have whatever she wanted just to shut her up.

Harry Ryan smiled knowing exactly how to get rid of her.

...


	8. Chapter 8

_**Happy Harry has gone...Smug Harry returns...**_

Tess is as happy as she's ever felt in her entire life.

In just under an hour Nick will be safely back in her arms and she's never going to let him go anywhere ever again.

She stands in the hallway looking at the large wedding photo on the wall .

Alex, Stevie, herself and Nick they all looked so happy.

Tess smiles thinking about the lead up to the wedding and the huge fight Alex and Stevie had but looking at the picture you would never know.

...

Looking at herself and Nick she can almost see the love they felt for each other that day.

Reaching up she touches his face in the photo. " Oh Husband I love you."

" I hope you heard what he replied because I didn't." Stevie quips.

Tess turns and smiles at her friend and says. "I did actually and he also said tell your friend to get a move on or you'll be late."

Stevie smiles and asks. " Are you sure you want me to come with you Tess wouldn't you prefer to be on your own with him."

" Stevie! Alex will be there so you can keep him busy while I'm kissing my husband." Tess states.

Stevie asks. "Is Harry going to be there too?"

Tess nods and Stevie says. "Great my day just got so much better."

They both laugh as they head out to the car.

...

As the plane prepares for landing Alex says . "Here you go mate; home."

Nick smiles and says . " I just want to hold Tess in my arms and never let her go again."

Alex quips . " I don't know about you letting her go but I know sure as a duck quacks she won't be letting you out of her sight ever again."

Nick looks over at his brother and asks. "So when do I get to meet Fiona?"

Alex looks at him and replies. " I want to speak to Stevie first and then I'll fly to Melbourne ."

Nick grins.

Alex smiles as he looks back out the window.

He's so looking forward to seeing Stevie but is dreading catching up with Fiona but it's been an emotional couple of weeks and he's sure once he sees her again everything will be ok.

...

" Kate can you pass me a swab please." Dave asks.

Bending Kate unwraps it and hands it too him.

"So do you want a lift over to Kilarney this afternoon?" Dave asks.

" Ahh I don't know Dave are you going to drive me back tonight and give me a goodnight kiss?" Kate says jokingly, shocking herself as the last syllable leaves her lips.

He looks surprised and then grins at her and replies. "I think I could manage that."

She blushes.

He grins and says. "Kate you just blushed that's so cute."

" I have to go and get ready." She says her heart pounding.

As she walks away he calls. " Make sure you wear strawberry lip gloss it's my favourite."

She feels her face burn , her breath quicken and her heart doing the cha cha in her chest.

Oh god was he serious or just playing.

She feels sick.

...

As the plane taxi's to a stop the girls stand watching.

" I thought Harry was going to be here?" Stevie states.

" They're ten minutes early Stevie." Tess offers.

Tess moves forward her smile bright as Nick comes into view around the back of the plane.

Alex chuckles as he walks passed them locked in a passionate welcome home kiss.

"Hey Stevie! Where's my welcome home kiss?" Alex calls cheekily.

" No kiss for you Ryan but you can have a hug!" She calls back.

He laughs and drops the bags he's carrying and runs at her picking her up and spinning around.

" Ah the conquering hero returns." She giggles.

" How do you feel?" She asks.

He looks into her eyes and he so wants to kiss her.

She smiles up at him and he's certain she feels the same.

Temptation draws him towards her .

" What in the hell are you doing?" Fiona growls.

Alex turns with Stevie still in his arms and says " Fi ! What are you doing here?'

" Well if you put her down I'll tell you!" She snarls.

...

Tess and Nick have walked up to them.

As Alex puts Stevie back onto the ground Tess grabs Stevie's discarded crutches for her.

Fiona is glaring at Stevie and you could cut the air with a knife.

Harry is standing off to one side grinning watching the show.

Tess moves straight over to Alex and hugs him and says . " Alex thank you for bringing him home to me."

He hugs her back and says. " You're welcome Tess."

Nick has taken Stevie into his embrace saying loudly. "I heard you never gave up hope that I was alright unlike some."

Stevie almost laughs knowing Nick means Fiona .

It's a direct dig whether she knows it or not.

...

Nick moves over to his Father and hugs him and says. " Good to see you Dad."

"Good to see you too son. We've organized a little party for you on Kilarney." Harry offers.

" Oh good what time is that?" Nick asks.

" Now ." Harry replies.

Nick looks straight at Alex knowing he wanted this time to spend with Stevie.

Fiona is mauling him and he looks uncomfortable.

Stevie has started to hobble back over to the car.

" Stevie wait up." Alex calls.

Running over to her he says . " I need to speak to you privately Stevie."

She looks at him and he can feel the sadness in her eyes and he knows she's trying to cover it up when she quips. " I don't think Miss Fancy pants is going to let that happen Alex. Might be time to end our friendship because she isn't going to let it continue or if she does it won't be for long."

" Stevie ." He says with a warm, softness in his voice. "Nothing or no one will ever come between us because I feel you here."

He points to his heart and she wants to kiss him, regardless of the fact that she can feel Fiona's eyes boring into them.

She nods holding back tears and continues onto the car.

...

Many from the district turn out to welcome Nick home.

Some ask Alex about his engagement, Fiona gushes about their whirlwind romance.

She sticks to him like glue and he feels smothered.

An hour into the festivities Stevie walks over to Harry. " Thanks for inviting me Harry I'm off home now."

Harry looks at her and says " I thought you'd have more back bone."

Stevie looks puzzled and says " Sorry?"

Harry glances around to make sure no one is nearby and then nodding towards Alex and Fiona he says. " You're in love with him aren't you. I thought you'd fight for him."

Her face goes twenty shades of red.

Through clenched teeth she growls . " I knew you were up to something. You set him up didn't you? I bet you invited her here hoping I'd react. Well your wrong Harry I wouldn't do anything to cause him pain."

She curses as she tries to move quickly away from him.

He smiles watching her run away knowing Alex will follow leaving Fiona high and dry.

...

Kate is standing chatting to Jodi, Rob and a couple of other locals when Dave joins them.

Handing Kate a glass of champagne he states. "There you go Kate some champagne it even has strawberries in it. Hope you like strawberries. It's my favourite flavour."

He winks at her.

Without losing eye contact she sips and then licks her lips and says." Very yummy."

He chuckles.

Jodi has a puzzled look on her face.

She thinks she just witnessed something but she isn't sure what it is.

...

" Stevie where are you going mate?" Alex calls.

Fiona firmly holds his arm.

" Away from here as fast as I can!" She calls back.

Alex moves to run after her and Fiona pulls him back.

Looking at her she states. " Let her go this is our day."

Frowning he peels her hand off his arm and says " No it isn't it's Nicks day."

...

" Stevie wait up." He calls watching her throw her crutches into the tray of the Ute.

Stopping but not turning she stands head down.

" Why are you leaving Stevie I wanted to talk to you?" Alex states.

" I've got work to do. I need to get back."She says softly.

Reaching out he places his hand on her shoulder and says. " Stevie what's wrong?"

Shaking her head she replies. " Nothing Alex."

"Stevie?" He pleads.

He feels great sadness when she finally looks at him.

He's seen her cry before and he knows she's close to that know.

Softly she says. " I can't tell you how but Harry is trying to split you and Fiona up."

He looks angry and says " Why would you say that Stevie? She's everything he'd want in a daughter in law!"

She looks exhausted and he can tell she's at breaking point when she whispers. " Alex search your heart and if you truly love her get her as far away from here, as quickly as you can."

Without giving him the chance to respond she climbs into her car and drives off.

...

_** Two chapters to go :) Are you enjoying the story so far?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**As Fiona flies out Alex swoops in...**_

A few days pass and Stevie avoids Fiona and Alex as they visit Nick and Tess on Drover's Run.

On the night Tess invites them over for dinner Stevie is so ill at ease.

She sits through entree and mains watching Fiona maul Alex but can take no more of it.

Excusing herself with an aching leg and retires to her room.

"Stevie!" Tess calls as she knocks on her door.

" Yeah!" Stevie replies.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

...

Tess moves towards Stevie's bed as she sits up with tears streaming down her face.

Tess feels like she could cry with her.

Sitting on the bed Tess offers her arms and Stevie holds her and cries.

"Stevie you have to tell him how you feel. You can't go on like this." Tess offers rubbing Stevie's back.

"No Tess he chose her, I won't put him in that position." Stevie argues.

Tess sits for awhile longer and then Stevie says. "You'd best get back to your guests."

"Ok I'll bring you up some desert, its chocolate mousse." Tess offers and Stevie nods.

...

Tess gets Fiona to help her clear the table and once she has her preoccupied she walks into the dining room and whacks Alex across the back of the head.

"Ow what was that for?" Alex growls.

Tess shushes him and says. "Stevie's in tears upstairs and it's your fault. Wake up to yourself Alex you are breaking her heart."

"Me what did I do?" He exclaims.

"What in the hell are you doing with Fiona? She doesn't fit in here Alex not at all! You are being an idiot. Stevie would normally tell you when you're being an idiot but she's too close this time so I'm doing it. Here take this dessert up to her. Don't knock just walk in she thinks it's me coming back and then you'll see what I'm talking about." Tess growls then adds. "I'll tell Fiona you've gone to the bathroom so don't be long."

He stands and Tess says softly. "Hurry up! Go! Go! Go!"

...

Tess keeps Fiona busy as the two of them chatter about city life.

Tess feels guilty for what she is doing but truly believes it's time that Alex knew the effect he has on Stevie.

Several times Fiona moves to go back into the dining room and Tess distracts her.

...

Stevie is face down on the bed crying.

Her eyes puffy and red.

She sits up as she hears Tess enter the room.

Shocked she sees its Alex with her dessert, she tries to quickly wipe her face but she's passed the point of self control and when he says softly. "Oh Stevie."

She puts he face onto her bended knees and sobs.

Quickly he is beside her and easily swings her around so he can hold her.

He's never heard her cry like this and his own eyes prick with tears.

...

Once he gains control he lifts her face and says. "Are these tears for me?"

She shakes her head,

A beautiful smile crosses his face as he asks. "Are you lying to me?"

Her face crumbles and she nods.

...

Tess and Fiona carry the desserts into the dining room and Alex and Nick are sitting quietly talking.

Fiona doesn't even notice Alex face or his eyes.

He laughs and jokes with the others but when Tess gains eye contact with him she gives him a small smile and he winks at her she gives a knowing nod.

...

Harry Ryan is beside himself.

Fiona is still here and the more he sees her the more he dislikes her.

The baby talk she fires off at Alex makes him feels ill and he wonders how a man can stand to listen to that.

She knows nothing about sheep and less about cattle.

Her riding ability is that of a small child and the day she rode the trail bike he thought the gear box was going to blow up.

...

Despite his own dislike of her, Stevie stacks up well ahead of this one.

She has a broken leg and is still working a full day and he guesses this other one would want a day off for a broken finger nail.

Harry Ryan never liked the idea of women working on farms but after years of watching the girls over at Drover's Run he's come to the conclusion that they do a great job.

Although he'd never admit to it.

He smiles to himself; they're all easy on the eye too which makes a nice change from looking at Nick, Alex and their farm hands.

Harry has started to compare Stevie to Fiona in front of her and Alex and he can see it riles her and the opposite is true of Alex he smiles at each put down which baffles Harry no end.

...

Harry needles and torments Fiona at ever chance and she whines to Alex constantly.

"Fi I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do about it. Harry is who Harry is and that won't change." Alex tells her.

Even though he's chipped Harry a couple of times it never stops him.

...

Stevie pulls into Kilarney as Harry walks across from the shed to the house.

"Morning Harry." She calls as she climbs from the car.

"Morning." He answers.

"Is Alex around?" Stevie asks.

"No he isn't they've gone to the airport." Harry responds.

"Can I help?" Harry asks.

Stevie is shocked that Harry is civil let alone offering assistance.

...

Inhaling she offers. "The corner stays on the northern end of the boundary fence need replacing and I'm heading out and just needed a bit of muscle with the larger posts. If my foot was alright I'd be ok but I'm struggling a bit at the moment. Nick's gone to Fisher otherwise I would have asked him to help.'

Harry nods and says. "I'll send someone out to help you but it'll be half an hour or so."

Stevie grins and raising an eyebrow says. "Thanks Harry that would be great."

He nods and turns to walk away but hesitates and asks. "How's Tess today?"

"Yeah she's really good Harry and getting rounder as we speak." Stevie offers.

A small smile illuminates Harry's face for a second and then it's gone again.

"Good to hear." He states and continues towards the house.

Stevie stands looking after him and smiling shakes her head and climbs back into her car.

Wonders will never cease Harry is almost in happy mood.

...

Stevie has set up the posts and wire plus all the equipment needed to replace the posts when she hears a motorbike approaching.

She smiles when she realizes its Alex.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd gone to the airport." She calls as he walks towards her.

Without words he wraps her in his arms and kisses her with such passion she has no resistance.

She'd longed for this, dreamt about it.

His kisses are frenzied and furious, her lips feel the expectation and longing and she submits all that she is.

All her suffering is replaced with enthusiasm and ecstasy.

...

Resting his weight above her he kisses her one last time and lifts himself from her.

Reaching down he takes her hands and helps her to her feet.

Breathlessly she smiles at him and quips. "Well hello."

He smiles and says. "Hi."

Quickly they dress and Stevie says. "Would you like to explain what just happened?"

He has a cheeky grin on his face when he replies. "That was me wanting you. Didn't you like it?"

She grins and shrugging her shoulders says. "What on a scale of one to ten?"

He leans over and kisses her.

...

"So she's gone?" Stevie asks.

"Yes flew out this morning. She told me she'd made a mistake and didn't belong in the country and she hope we'd remain friends." He says grinning.

She shakes her head and says. "I still don't agree with how you did it but I'm glad she's gone. But that still leaves Harry he won't be so easy."

As he finishes doing up his buttons he reaches for her and says "Already part the way there Cowgirl. Harry's having a little dinner party and he asked me if I'd like to ask you and Dave plus Tess and Nick!"

She looks wary and asks. "When?"

He kisses her and says "Tonight. So make sure you wear something that I'll like."

She smiles and quips. "So you want me to turn up nude."

He kisses her again and then lets her go.

Walking to begin the work on the fence he calls over his shoulder. "Steady on Stevie no one knows we're together yet, that might give it away!"

She giggles, grabs her gloves and hobbles over to help him.

...

_**One chapter to go! ... Will it be smooth sailing or is round two around the corner...Harry watches and smiles...**_

_**...**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Games are played and all cards are on the table or are they? ...**_

Stevie and Alex work efficiently together and the corner fence stays are finished quickly.

Holding her he says. "I suppose I have to let you go don't I?"

Smiling she replies. "Well we could miss the dinner party."

Kissing her several times he finishes with two soft, short kisses and says "No we have to follow this through Stevie. We both know it will be tricky getting passed Harry but we have to too, don't we."

She nods in agreement then hugs him closely.

...

Knocking loudly Alex calls. "Hey Brewer are you going to answer the door?"

Dave Brewer opens the door, shirtless and looking sleepy and dishevelled.

Alex grins and asks. "Not like you to have an afternoon nap Dave?'

Dave looks at the floor and says "Yeah I had a bit of a headache so I thought I'd have a lie down."

Alex grins and asks. "Is that what they're calling it now?"

Dave looks at Alex.

"I saw Kate's car out the back." Alex offers grinning.

...

After Kate scurries away Alex and Dave sit and have a beer.

"So Dave when did you and Kate get together?" Alex asks.

Dave grins and replies. "Alex I'd appreciate you not broadcasting this just yet."

Alex laughs and says. "Hey Brewer you're the gossip here! I'm the one that can keep secrets remember."

Dave grins, nods and says. 'Yeah I suppose. Just a week Alex so it's early days but I've asked her to come to Africa with me."

Alex nods and asks. "Do Tess and Stevie know you're stealing one of their workers?"

Dave grins and says. "No we haven't told anyone yet."

...

"So Fiona's gone...When are you going to pursue Stevie?" Dave asks grinning at his friend.

Alex quips." Bloody hell she only flew out this morning and you know already."

"Good news travels fast." Dave replies.

"Brewer that's a bit harsh I could be heartbroken."Alex comments.

"Yeah you could be but you're not are you?" Dave laughs.

"No I'm not, I'm actually relieved Dave. Thanks for the wakeup call. I never knew Stevie cared about me like that... You know..." Alex laments.

Dave stands and grabs another couple of beers and handing one to Alex says. "Anyway what are you doing here?'

Alex looks at him and says. "A dinner party invite on Kilarney tonight bring Kate if you like."

Dave grins and says. "So are you bringing a date?"

Alex grins and says. "Maybe!"

...

Nick, Tess and Stevie arrive on Kilarney together and Dave pulls in behind them with Kate beside him.

After a small amount of heckling they all move inside.

Harry has turned it all on and even though he doesn't say anything it's actually a celebration of Fiona's departure.

He's a happy man.

...

Rhonda has prepared a beautiful meal and everyone thoroughly enjoys the meal, the wine and the conversations.

Even Harry appears to enjoy himself although everyone is wary of a happy Harry.

Alex asks Stevie to help him clear the table ,she wobbles along behind him and once in the kitchen he grabs her pushing her up against the wall.

Kissing her thoroughly.

Delighted she giggles and says "Excuse me you're a bit rough you almost bowled me over then."

"I want to do more than bowl you over Stevie." He quips grinning at her.

Giggling again she asks. "Maybe we should keep this a secret. Stolen kisses and fencing with you earlier was the most fun I've ever had."

Pulling her to him again he kisses her urgency and want in his touch.

Startled they pull apart as someone clears their throat behind them.

"I've missed something haven't I?" Nick offers grinning at them.

"Geez mate you frightened the shit out of us." Alex says.

"What's going on?" Nick asks.

Alex says. "Just playing games with Harry at the moment Nick. Stage one of my plan worked now I'm onto stage two and hopefully after tonight Harry will actually encourage me to date Stevie."

Nick laughs and says. "Yeah and pigs will fly Alex."

Stevie grins.

Alex offers. "We've watched Harry manipulate people our entire lives Nick. Just because we don't agree with doing that doesn't mean we can't use it against him. Watch and learn little brother, watch and learn.'

...

The evening meanders on and Alex puts his final plans on the table.

"While we're all here. I've got something I want to tell you all about. " Alex states.

Everyone stops what they're doing and listen to him.

"Fiona flew out this morning after telling me she didn't want to marry me and believe it or not I'm more than happy about that as I really didn't love her. I've been in love with someone else for a very long time and I found out the other night that she feels the same way about me?" Alex states.

Harry looks angry and says "You'd better be joking Alex!"

Reaching over to take Stevie's hand Alex says "No Harry I'm deadly serious. I love Stevie and we're together."

Tess, Nick, Kate and Dave congratulate them and the mood lifts until Harry growls.

"Over my dead body Alex will this happen on Kilarney." Harry snarls.

Nick waits for whatever it is Alex is going to do next.

He doesn't have to wait long.

...

Looking at Dave, Alex says. "Dave has some news too."

Dave grins and nods his head and says "Yes I do actually. I've been offered a job in Africa and Kate has agreed to come with me."

Everyone including Nick is shocked but happy for the new couple.

Harry grumbles and says "Great Brewer who is going to look after my stock?"

Nick chastises him and says "What about congratulations Harry on their relationship and Dave gaining a job he's always wanted to do?"

"Oh congratulations Brewer. I'll be sad to see you go Kate you're an excellent worker and a top little wool classer."Harry offers.

Kate smiles. "Well thanks Harry that's lovely to hear."

Tess says. "Oh Kate I'm really happy for you but I will be so sad to see you go."

"Thanks Tess, I'll miss you too. I've learnt so much from you and Stevie." Kate replies.

Tess looks at Stevie and says "We'll have to find another worker Stevie."

"Actually we have to find two Tess. You'll need a new overseer as well. Alex and I are going with them."Stevie answers sadly.

"What?" Harry yells.

Glaring at Stevie. Harry growls "So now you're taking him away!"

"Harry I'm not the one doing the taking! I only want to be with Alex and he said you wouldn't approve and he organized for us to leave." Stevie replies calmly.

Nick tries not to grin listening as the conversation goes backwards and forwards between Harry, Stevie and Alex.

Finally Harry states. "Alex you can't be serious. Nick has finally come home and you belong here too."

Alex replies. "If there was another way I'd take it Harry but Stevie and I belong together end of story."

Harry begs Alex to reconsider and promises to be on his best behaviour if he'll stay and manage Kilarney and will even do his best to make Stevie welcomed onto the property.

Finally Alex agrees to discuss it with Stevie later and give Harry an answer in the morning.

Harry bids them all goodnight and retires to bed.

...

Nick high fives Alex and quips "Nicely played Alex he actually begged I've never seen Harry beg before."

Tess asks. "What's going on?"

Alex explains how they have no intension of going to Africa but used that as leverage to put Harry offside.

Tess states. "Alex you manipulated Harry."

"Yeah I did! Didn't I?"Alex laughs.

Leaning over he kisses Stevie and says. "Are you alright?"

Smiling she answers. "Yes I am. It was almost painless telling him wasn't it?"

He nods and kisses her again.

They group finishes the last of the wine and discuss everyone's plans for the future and organize a farewell for Dave and Kate.

"So Stevie are you coming home with us tonight?" Nick asks.

"No she's staying with me." Alex replies for her then adds. "The sooner Harry gets used to her being here the better."

...

After everyone leaves, Alex takes Stevie's hand and leads her up to his room.

"Alex is this a new bed?" Stevie asks.

Nodding he replies. "Sure is cowgirl. This one is ours no one else has ever slept in it."

She giggles as he moves towards her.

Holding him at arm's length she asks. "Do you think this is going to work Alex?'

"Positive. Harry wants me, I want you. If he wants me to stay he has to accept you. I win."He answers.

"Nicely played Alex nicely played." She states.

Chuckling he whispers. "Now I get to play with you."

...

Down the hall Harry Ryan places his book and glasses on the bedside table.

Grinning he thinks nicely played Alex, you're still the apprentice but I am the master.

Round one to you...

...

_**The End...Review please...**_


End file.
